


错轨 01 -04

by 1xianggou1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xianggou1/pseuds/1xianggou1





	错轨 01 -04

1~

宇智波带土不是天生的基佬。

15岁之前他还是个早晨和暗恋的同班女生讲上半句话就能脸红心跳到傍晚放学的纯情男生，作为族中百年难遇的直男alpha，继承家业迎娶白富美走上人生巅峰的大好前途就像是老天专门为他量身打造的那般触手可及。然而世事无常，一场突如其来的事故强行改变了既定的轨迹，待宇智波带土从医院白得有些渗人的病床上醒来后，体内属于支配者alpha的信息素已尽数替换为omega。

医生抱着病历本站在床边，保持着绝对礼貌的距离，用平板机械的语调解释具体的情况与注意事项，而他名义上的监护人宇智波斑则端起手臂仔细观察着他面部肌肉的细微变化。

宇智波带土倒是很平静地接受了现实，没哭没闹也没一脸卧槽，凭此波澜不惊的表现甚至赢得了宇智波斑发自内心的赞赏。其实他并非完全不在乎。摸着缠满绷带的脸，宇智波带土只扫了眼宇智波斑被擦拭得锃亮的皮鞋便对他随后要宣布的结果有了大致的了解，想到自己一次性集全了苦情男主的各种必备要素竟有点想笑。父母双亡，毁容，身体改造。而让他付出惨痛代价的不过是家族内斗所引发的一出微不足道的闹剧，宇智波带土忆起某位同辈族人急功近利的嘴脸，最终还是笑出声。

斑说他是一招废棋，宇智波一族中已没有他的容身之处，并问他要不要与自己合作。

带土紧盯着斑颈侧那条弃族者才有的黑色刺青，语气里没有半分犹豫。“我跟你走”。

大小宇智波也算臭味相投，组队演绎出了反社会人格的极致，然后就趟开了一条惊世骇俗的复仇路线。宇智波带土耍起阴谋诡计时的心狠手辣劲儿相较祖师爷级别的斑根本不逞多让，作为基佬的某些行径更是极端到年轻时的斑也要甘拜下风，他开窍晚，却任何人都来得狂野放荡，颇有些后来者居上的意味。不过使他在众多基佬中脱颖而出的并非容貌，金钱与权力，而是宇智波带土——只做TOP。

 

此时的宇智波带土只在腰间围了条浴巾，热气在他赤裸的皮肤上蒸腾出晶莹剔透的水珠，顺着匀称漂亮的肌肉线条一路隐入人鱼线与浴巾之间的缝隙。他走进卧室，目光玩味地打量着大床中央摆好姿势的纤细美少年，紧接着抬手熄灭了整个房间的灯光。

他的寓所是位于东京中心，一幢摩天大楼酒店式公寓60层上的一座阁楼，这个公寓的所有权都是他的。卧室位于阁楼的顶部，站在卧室里，他能鸟瞰全城。墙和屋顶都由钢化玻璃建造，整个卧室呈全透明状态，毫无隐私性可言却能够给予感官足够的刺激，总之非常适合做那些爱做的事。宇智波带土解开浴巾抛到地板上，躺在少年散发着温暖与香气的柔软躯体旁边揽住他的腰，用还沾着水汽的鼻尖抵进少年肩窝，声音低沉而喑哑。“我们正当着500万人的面通奸。”并如愿以偿地感受到少年兴奋的战栗以及由掌心处传来的被欲火撩拨起的灼热。

他大概是全东京最像alpha的omega了。由于身体的特殊性，自成年以来直到现如今他31岁，宇智波带土还从未经历过发情期，身上属于omega的味道也淡到几乎闻不出来。他自己不说破，根本没人会去怀疑他是个omega。因为无论在工作上还是在床上，宇智波带土都是无可挑剔的领导者。

早晨九点钟，晓企业集团主任委员会会议准时召开，该企业集团由四家新闻服务机构，三家新闻影片厂，九家杂志，二十六家报纸组成，宇智波带土握有百分之70的股权，他的存在使其他董事们得成了敢怒不敢言的摆设，僵着脊背坐在真皮椅子里质疑自己出席的意义。宇智波带土要求董事会议必须按时开，不管他是否到场。他迟到了2分钟，推门进来的时候一位声誉卓著的老者正就他拟定的房地产投资企划案慷慨陈词，他径直走到红木圆桌顶端，在一把空椅子上坐了下来。没有人转头看他，仿佛这把椅子上坐了一个他们不敢过目的神祗。他安静地听完老者讲话，五指张开按在那张薄薄的企划案上缓慢地向前推了一段距离，停滞的节点所有人都像在屏息敛气等待最后审判的信徒。“还有异义吗？”他问。但是已经不需要回答了。

从宇智波带土踏进《晓》大楼的第一秒开始，员工们就集体进入了高度警戒状态，他像是自带死亡辐射效应，所到之处皆是生命有机体停止活动般可怕的静默。由宇智波带土直接管辖的部门长久以来都被诸多心照不宣的清规戒律所束缚，工作环境虽然严厉又压抑，效率与质量却是奇高，宇智波带土下达命令时的声音低沉而富有磁性，带着独断专行的味道，却有无可辩驳的正确性，而结果也往往使那些对他的暴君作风心存质疑的竞争者哑口无言——连续10年《晓》都是东京发行量最大的通俗报纸。

回到办公室，宇智波带土倚在生活编辑室的桌子边缘，手里拿着一支大号的红色签字笔，拿过飞段递来的样刊扫了两眼，毫不留情地在他希望删除的地方划上大段大段的曲线，结尾的UO像一束迎风乱舞的火焰。“听着。”他把样刊扔回信心十足的飞段怀里，“再写出这种夹带私货宣扬你那所谓邪神教的垃圾，你就干脆滚去木叶高中的《晨光》呆着吧。”  
接触到他目光的飞段明显瑟缩了一下，刚膨胀起来的那点完稿的小骄傲瞬间被拍平捏扁。“是，BOSS。”他小声应着，然后蔫头蔫脑地摊开样刊寻找起新的话题与切入点。

临近晚上8点，宇智波带土完成了一篇文采飞扬的反腐社论，高屋建瓴地谴责当权者团藏见不得人的肮脏勾当，他没有通读全文，只是随手把纸张抛到视野可及的执行编辑的桌子上，然后脱掉西装外套走出了办公室。宇智波带土在更衣室换好衣服，直接一身混迹夜店的骚包打扮全无避讳地穿过忙碌的人群，然而身着V字低领毛衣，双腿裹着黑色皮裤，脚踩铆钉靴的宇智波带土并没能引发轰动，大多数人都无动于衷地继续专心于手头的工作，只有小部分新雇员还难以控制自己黏在带土背后随之移动的视线，晓的员工总要学会适应老板的双重身份直至能够做到彻底的视而不见。

宇智波带土属于白天低调夜晚张扬的类型，好听点说是工作与生活泾渭分明，直白点说就是他严重精分。永远紧绷的嘴角与微颦的细长眉毛使他看起来就像个过度追求完美的颓废主义者，而他眼睛里藏着的多半是玩世不恭的轻浮，瞳孔镇着午夜的底色，极尽勾引诱惑的本能，只是很少有人敢于与他对视。而阿飞则另当别论。宇智波带土调整好罩在脸上的漩涡面具，一个干净利落的甩尾把那辆博尽眼球的改装兰博基尼卡进窄小的车位，刚开车门立刻就有姿容俊秀的少年殷勤地迎上来，宇智波带土打眼一看，长相的确是自己中意的那款，心想白绝这小子总算能摸清他的喜好了，于是也不客气，搂过少年纤瘦的腰便往名叫“晓”的酒吧走去。

这家酒吧与他的报纸重名并非巧合，与《晓》一样，它是宇智波带土名下不计其数的财产中的一项。他有心把这里打造成东京最负盛名的声色场所决不是为了给那些道貌岸然的高官政客提供福利，他早就不需要巴结讨好阿谀奉承那一套过时的把戏来操控人心，手握最强大的舆论武器，他想抹黑搞垮某个位高权重的大人物不过发篇稿子的功夫。宇智波带土为达目的可以不择手段，却没人知道他的真实目的究竟都包括哪些内容。只有一点能够确认，宇智波带土肯定不想要钱。

少年被圈在他怀里显得有些不自然，宇智波带土起初以为他只是害羞，权当是情趣所以并没在意，而当他偏开面具去啄吻少年柔嫩的脸颊时，他感到了一丝极力压抑着的抗拒。他不喜欢勉为其难的取悦，冷笑着松开对少年的钳制将他推远了些。“说吧。”他摸出随身携带的支票，龙飞凤舞地签上自己的名字。“要多少。”

少年戳在那儿支支吾吾地讲不出个所以然，一脸不知所措地瞟向吧台后面与客人谈笑风生的白绝。这种生活上有了难言之隐为了点救命钱不得不委身于他却在最后时刻还坚守着节操的贞洁烈男他简直看得腻歪死了，不耐烦地撕下那张未填数字的支票拍在少年胸口，宇智波带土整晚的好心情都随钞票一起付之东流了。

“你他妈的看我长得像慈善家是吗？”摘了面具恶狠狠地摔在白绝脸上，宇智波带土劈头就骂：“你什么时候良心发现还当起了人道主义皮条客？”

“被拆穿就没办法了啊。”白绝倒是一点也不惊讶，笑容可掬地装无辜软化了带土的情绪，弯腰捡起掉在脚边的面具递还回去。“又开了空白支票？”

宇智波带土也不是计较的人，满不在乎地耸耸肩，旋身坐进高脚椅交叠起修长的双腿，冷声道：“他填进去的数额一定比我填进去的要少。”

白绝挑起嘴角，他不适合做出这样的表情，僵硬的笑容无论如何都能解读成嘲讽。但宇智波带土明白他想表达志趣相投的认同。白绝爱心泛滥解救失足少年于水火之中是假，抓住一切机会看带土把善事也办得像个混蛋的好戏才是真。他们的恶劣是一丘之貉，彼此都心知肚明。

调好带土每晚例行要喝的马丁尼，白绝把手卷进吧台下方洁白的毛巾里蹭了蹭。

“对了，带土。”他不紧不慢地开口。

“叫我阿飞。”宇智波带土咬着杯沿纠正道，临时起意为自己取个掩人耳目的假名是增加游戏难度的重要环节，他可对只听那个如雷贯耳的名字就乖乖上钩的猎物没食欲。

“阿飞，你侄子来了。”

操……宇智波带土差点一口水没含住全喷出去。“那你他妈不早说。”

“他不让我告诉你啊。”白绝摊手，责任撇得一干二净。

“你是他的人还是我的人？”带土眯起眼睛发出警告，目光顺着白绝悄悄抬起的手指望去。

“所以我这不是从实招来了吗？”

宇智波带土是个无可救药的外貌协会，而且是个阅遍美人的苛刻的外貌协会。仅凭背影他就判断出那个长着一头扎眼银发的男人是世间罕有的极品，至少从身材方面来看是无可挑剔的。宇智波带土将水晶高脚杯举至唇边，意味深长地肆意欣赏着他预定的猎物。

“还以为阿飞你不喜欢175cm以上的呢。”白绝小声揶揄他。带土的身高在25岁之前一直被看做是硬伤，而作为公众人物每日抛头露面又少不了风言风语的困扰，虽然表面上纹风不动淡定如常，宇智波家超强的自尊心却绝不允许他对此轻易释怀，所以尽管25岁后的宇智波带土成功突破了1米8的魔咒，只找身高175cm以下的男伴过夜的习惯却是保留了下来，宇智波家的男人要时刻铭记耻辱，这点也不例外。

而他现在却说：“总有例外。”用那种以阿飞的身份难得会用到的认真语气。

天生情感缺失的白绝对美的鉴赏并不敏感，更何况是对着一个在彩色旋转灯光下虚晃的背影，他看不出与佐助同来的男人具备何种致命吸引力，可以让老板暂时卸除那层或高傲或轻佻的面具，专心做好他的宇智波带土。

 

这个夜晚的乐趣才刚窜出苗头嘛。

2~  
如果说《晓》是宇智波带土口诛笔伐战火纷飞的前线阵地，那么“晓”则是他纸醉金迷放纵享受的后花园。  
横行情场独霸商场30年，说到对男性出手，无论是劝人跳槽还是哄人上床，宇智波带土从未有过失利记录。  
他端起白绝新调制的琴蕾走向他今晚势在必得的床伴，一半杜松子酒一半玫瑰酸橙汁的微醺烈度是加深情欲的绝佳催化剂，比市面上天价出售的信息素要好用得多。  
“佐助。”宇智波带土展露出一个属于长辈的温和笑容，十分自然地落座于两人之间。他朝银发少年投去不含任何暗示性的目光，甚至过分得纯良无害。少年的大部分五官隐没在灰黑色的面罩之下，勾勒出的侧面轮廓利落到性感的地步，裸露在空气中的双眼半张，透出铅云背后零星的湖蓝空色，比起某种慵懒的诱惑更像是拒人于千里之外的冰冷。宇智波带土在迅速升温的目光引起少年的警觉之前撤回视线，心下闪过无数肮脏念头，表面上却是诚恳友善道貌岸然。“你朋友？”  
对当下的碰面似乎早有预料，佐助的脸上毫无未成年人被班主任在网吧逮个正着时那种惊诧和恐慌的神色，他抬起手支在下颌，露出那种宇智波家与生俱来的程式化笑容，“……我的导师，旗木卡卡西。”他说。  
宇智波带土懒得深究佐助带有谈判意味的口吻里包含几层意思，传闻这小子与家族那边不睦已久，可能的话，他倒是希望尽量避免与这名义上的小侄子正面接触的机会，虽然他早就可以做到对族人的恶意中伤置若罔闻，但这并不代表他需要背负莫须有的罪名，好像宇智波家天之骄子的堕落都是他在暗处操纵的结果。  
他等待着被提及名字的银发少年回过神来，就像饥肠辘辘的野兽等待猎物进入他的领域，得以用自己的颜色填满他的瞳孔深处。嚣张跋扈的黑，纯净得不掺一丝杂质。  
“我叔，宇智波带土。”  
视线交汇。  
很难形容旗木卡卡西对宇智波带土的感觉，说不上讨厌但也绝对不是喜欢，好看的男人自带讨人喜欢的资本，哪怕跳出世俗客套，卡卡西也得承认带土属于好看的那类，连同被事故损毁的半张脸，清秀皎洁与狂野混沌的绝妙融合，建筑师会本能地被这样失序到有些脱离控制的美所吸引。只是很少会有人用如此直白露骨的眼神与他调情，充满侵略性又有暧昧如羽毛般的撩拨，来自同为alpha的长辈，按年龄来算卡卡西甚至也要喊他一声叔叔。宇智波带土在圈子里的风评他早有耳闻，这位传媒业巨头号称只搞男人只做top，睡过的贵族公子哥在名流宴会上基本走两步路就能碰见一个，却也没见他在任何场合中面露尴尬，滥情到简直有些绝情。被这样的男人以打量omega的眼神盯住，作为alpha的卡卡西只觉得尊严和底线受到了前所未有的挑战。  
“久仰了，前辈。”他回敬给带土一个冷冰冰的眼神，没有温度的语气同周围喧闹嘈杂的世界格格不入。  
“所以这是来家访的？”宇智波带土把盛有琴蕾的酒杯推至卡卡西手边，试图打个趣缓解对方的剑拔弩张，不过收效甚微。  
卡卡西摇头，将面罩偏至只露出嘴唇，例行公事般饮下一口琴蕾。从带土的角度能瞥见水晶玻璃后被光线微微扭曲的柔软凹陷，在单薄弧度内达到极致的丰满润泽，勾得他心尖一颤，整个人都躁动不安起来。啧，青葱水嫩的少年，他当然清楚旗木卡卡西这个名字背后的逆天履历，不世出的天才很多时候就意味着年轻有为，只是没想到会这么年轻，看着也就20出头的样子。即使放在宇智波这个天才辈出的家族中，20多岁就当上木叶学院的博士生导师也实属难得。  
“只是来玩玩。”卡卡西放下杯子，被酒精浸润过的嗓音依旧没有起伏，在带土听来是白白辜负了一把好声线。他捏着半空的烟盒倒出一支万宝路夹在指间，腾出另一只手绕过椅背自然而然地搭上卡卡西的肩膀。“只是来玩玩的话我们就没必要干坐在这里了吧，木叶第一技师？”他玩味地念出那个对于建筑界来说仿佛是金字招牌一样的名号，政府的御用设计师，也是他为无限月读计划拟定出的最佳人选。他有心招揽旗木卡卡西很久了，碍于对方在木叶的职位一直未能成行，如今人主动送上门来倒是省去他不少功夫。“去跳个舞？”宇智波带土朝灯影交错人声鼎沸的舞池扬了扬下巴。  
“不了，我比较喜欢坐在这里喝酒。”卡卡西用指端缓慢敲击着流光溢彩的杯身，对他的提议不为所动。“这个很好喝。”  
“喜欢就好。”看着红晕逐渐染上卡卡西的眼角，白皙的皮肤因此显得更加稚嫩，他不禁好奇起来。“对了，你多大了？”  
“18岁。”卡卡西不冷不淡地应道。  
尽管宇智波带土向来没什么节操，想到自己还打着把18岁的小屁孩拐上床榻为所欲为的算盘，也难免会感到一丝心虚。  
“哦。”他抓抓头发，假装漫不经心地问道。“有固定伴侣了吗？”  
“叔叔！”眼看话题被越扯越远，宇智波佐助首先按耐不住了。“我有事要和您说。”竟还破天荒地对他使用了敬语。  
心思缜密如宇智波带土不由得看向佐助，如他所料这小子果然没藏好狐狸尾巴，满脸的“我要坑你”昭然若揭。宇智波一族的人向来是把离经叛道当补品在吃，没法像止水那样做到淡泊名利有一脚踏破中二梦魇从此修身养性不问世事的魄力，血缘辈分亲情道义在野心抱负面前就统统都是绊脚石。宇智波佐助自然不能免俗。他在宇智波带土面前没大没小的欠打样儿和宇智波带土在宇智波斑面前没大没小的欠打样儿简直如出一辙。今天居然肯乖乖喊他一声叔叔，除了这小子又设了个蹩脚的陷阱给他，宇智波带土想不出更好的解释。  
“有火吗？”他晃了晃手里的烟，问向卡卡西。  
“有。”卡卡西把手伸进大衣口袋，掏出一个外形精巧的银制火机。  
“那不如去我住的酒店，谈完了你们可以继续玩，娱乐设施一应俱全，还有小型地下赌场，当然……”他刻意停顿了一下，掐准了对方好奇心膨胀至顶点以及钢轮摩擦火石引燃燃气的时机欺近卡卡西颈侧，声音很轻却灼热而清晰。“色情服务我也提供。”说罢顺势咬住滤嘴，俯低身子准确地找到那簇幽暗中由于他的动作微微摇曳的火苗。  
宇智波带土就这么把第一口烟雾明目张胆地吐在了旗木卡卡西两腿之间。  
年轻终究还是成了卡卡西的软肋，精心布置的心理防线在宇智波带土经验丰富的流氓攻势面前简直不堪一击，他在桌下把拳头捏得指骨泛白，也遏制不住颈侧皮肤越烧越烫并向周身蔓延的趋势。在宇智波带土紧贴过来的一瞬间，所有他精于驾驭的冷静理智从容安定都失了效，只剩下一种欲望清晰明确地引导他对身边散发着温热气息的男人做出某些不可理喻的事情，卡卡西被逼无奈只好释放出一些信息素来转移注意力。  
靠！宇智波带土暗骂出声，他装得再怎么像个alpha也改变不了身为omega的事实，浓郁而具有攻击性的alpha信息素让他全身的毛孔都在紧缩。他难以置信地望向卡卡西，这小子明明长了张omega的脸，居然是个alpha！  
“咳。”直起身子迎上佐助不解又充满质疑的目光，宇智波带土赶紧清了清嗓子。“开个玩笑。”  
气氛一度有点尴尬，宇智波佐助抱着双臂眉头紧锁，显然是认定他这脱了西装就寡廉鲜耻的叔叔对卡卡西老师说了些不合时宜的话，而旗木卡卡西则垂着眼睑一语不发，他引以为傲的掌控力和自制力就在刚刚遭受了毁灭性打击，那次偶然路过omega救济站被十几个处在发情期的omega纠缠时也没像现在这样狼狈，只能指望宇智波带土吐的烟雾散得再慢点以挽救脸面。  
宇智波带土就更郁闷了，受卡卡西信息素的影响，他的左手颤抖得几乎夹不住烟，在他长达16年的omega生涯中这是从未出现过的状况。  
说明他开始以omega的身体接受alpha的威慑与控制。  
几天前私人医生小南的警告言犹在耳，“你这几天最好不要接触alpha。”  
妈的。宇智波带土有些绝望地想。重要的话就给我多强调两遍啊。  
好在卡卡西释放的信息素并没有多到能够彻底软化他意志的地步，身体失控的状况只维持了短暂的几秒钟便恢复常态，宇智波带土抬起手指弹落烟灰，向后靠进椅背长吐了一口烟圈，庆幸自己逃过一劫。在这等鱼龙混杂的地方引起骚乱显然是他最不想看到的结果，发情期的omega信息素在公共场合已经造成过不计其数的惨案，宇智波斑安排白绝管家婆似不知道在他耳边灌输了多少种版本的omega被几个发狂alpha当街轮奸至死的事例，危言耸听吓唬他而已，宇智波带土从来都摆出满不在乎的态度随便应两句敷衍了事，积年累月的alpha身份认知令他缺乏基本的危机感，做惯了top的他也很难想象在bottom位达到高潮会是什么滋味，当然这都是些无关紧要的想法，重要的是，omega在这个等级森严的社会永远是处在最底层的弱者，弱者不被允许成为某一领域的统领者，高生育率使得omega仅存的价值就是为优秀的alpha繁衍后代。他必须不惜一切代价隐藏好自己的秘密，否则他所拥有的权力金钱和名声，都会在顷刻间化为乌有。  
宇智波带土仔细观察着身边银发少年的反应，如果他刚才不小心泄露出omega的气味，那么离他最近的旗木卡卡西肯定会有所感知，佐助是beta，信息素对他产生的影响微弱到可以忽略不计，而卡卡西是个alpha！宇智波带土暗中踢了下桌角，想到一时的疏忽很可能会就此葬送掉晓乃至他和斑的全盘计划，揽住卡卡西肩膀试图揩油的手都有点僵硬。  
“老师。”率先打破沉默的是完全状况外的佐助，他从带土身上撤回嫌弃的目光，直接问向卡卡西。“你觉得怎么样？”  
强压住莫名的火气，卡卡西此刻的心情实在算不上愉快，纯粹欲望催生出的疼痛还残留在体内提醒着他方才的异样，而宇智波带土一副事不关己的嘴脸就近在咫尺，令他很难保留最初的判断。恶意一旦产生，就如同放出牢笼的野兽，只能任它大开杀戒把原本美好的东西撕咬得血肉模糊。卡卡西的手勾住面罩边缘，干脆地向下一拉。“我没意见。”他从灯光错乱的投影中把脸转向宇智波带土，笑意有几分精心计算过的优雅，神情不乱。“那就麻烦您了。”  
宇智波带土被他这突如其来的一笑偷袭得手，瞬间变得更加被动，思想斗争了半天终究还是没把持住，想着对方无论怎样也只是个木叶的小屁孩，戒心和智商都下降了不止一个百分点。他与旗木卡卡西并肩走出晓的时候，恰逢午夜的月光异常明亮，照在银发少年的侧脸越发显得画面动人心魄。  
他的发情期危机似乎可以无限期搁置不值一提。宇智波带土打开副驾驶的车门请卡卡西入座，然后自己绕到对面闪身进入车内。窄小的空间令气息和体温都变得浓郁，宇智波带土飞速瞥了眼卡卡西的脸，拨下启动键的动作都有些粗暴急躁。  
这小子就算是alpha他也吃定了。  
况且他觉得自己没理由会栽在小他13岁的孩子手里。  
3  
在车里真刀真枪地来上一发倒是个绝妙的主意。  
等红灯的间隙宇智波带土敲着方向盘陷入了香艳色情的头脑风暴，他有过几次销魂荡魄的车震经历，少年攀住他的肩膀扭着屁股跨坐上他的腰，保持乘骑的体位在光线浑浊的暗巷里发泄多余的精力，滋味爽到他每每回味起来都肾上腺素飙升。  
如果对象换成旗木卡卡西……宇智波带土把头偏向手边的车窗，透过反射出的影像肆无忌惮地欣赏着银发少年那张符合他全部审美标准的脸，要不是听闻木叶公务员的忠诚都跟邪教信徒似的难以撼动，他倒是真的有兴趣使些手段来挖角副驾驶席上这冰雕般的美人。  
宇智波带土的私人建筑师，听起来不是很棒吗？  
小心地隐藏好嘴角泄露出的一丝笑意，宇智波带土在灯光交替的瞬间，将所有表情归零的侧颜重新摆正位置，他大概迟疑了三秒钟，直到紧随其后的佐助不耐烦地按响了喇叭，才与面有疑色的卡卡西交换了最后一个静止的眼神。“坐稳了。”  
隔了10分钟才到达目的地的宇智波家小少爷一下车就用摧残车门的方式表达了他内心的极度不满，与常年开着跑车穿行在东京大街小巷撩妹泡汉不务正业的带土相比，他那点仅靠着暑假培训学校积累出的可怜车技在刚才的行程中被凸显得淋漓尽致，后半段明显的提速无论怎么看都是宇智波带土存心的捉弄，无照驾驶的佐助完全是冒着生命危险在极力挽回脸面，结果他的好叔叔居然打算用那只沾满安慰或者再糟糕点，沾过某些陌生男孩体液的手去揉他的头，尽管佐助机智地躲开了，却迎上了更令他挫败感爆棚的卡卡西眼中一闪而逝的怜悯。  
坏心情可不利于青少年健康成长。  
佐助的脸色从电梯的-2层一路臭到了顶层，带土尝试过的言语讨好，物质贿赂也均宣告失败，那就没办法了，宇智波带土耸耸肩，在电梯门缓缓打开的期间干脆地收起那套属于长辈亲眷的良善面孔，逢场作戏哪怕是他最擅长的部分也总该有个限度，他又不是宇智波鼬，会对佐助的诸多任性有毫无底线的包容。  
自诩体贴入微的宇智波总裁最终选择的补救方法是递给佐助一杯甜牛奶，然后在佐助泛起冰冷杀意的目光下与旗木卡卡西分享一瓶陈年lafite，大人的残酷世界需与小屁孩的迪士尼乐园划清界限，“那让我看看你究竟有什么筹码够得上资格和我谈判。”言简意赅地阐明了两人当前所处的立场，宇智波带土在真皮沙发的最中央落了坐，卡卡西礼貌地接过酒杯，也在靠近带土的侧边坐下，他太清楚眼前这位野心家的行事风格，如果这只是一桩无关血缘亲疏只言利益的生意，宇智波带土首先得确保自己已经全无后顾之忧地占据了主导地位。  
“说吧。”找了个舒服的姿势，宇智波带土轻晃着杯中暗红色的液体，开口时习惯性挑高了下巴。  
僵硬地捧着印有轻松熊图案的橘色搪瓷杯，宇智波佐助的表情堪称精彩，尽管在脑中预演过无数次这种程度的屈辱，现实里宇智波带土那张鲜活的俊脸却总能轻易让情况恶劣百倍。  
“当然你要是缺零花钱了，我不介意……”趁着佐助积攒怒气槽蓄力终结技的间隙，很怕等会儿砸在脸上的拳头力度不够强似的，宇智波带土又补上一句。“啧。”在佐助起身的第一秒便做出动作预判却出乎意料地躲了个空，宇智波带土略感无趣地扯动嘴角，随即正过肩膀与居高临下看着他的佐助对视。  
“月之眼计划。”将那杯牛奶一滴不剩地倒进带土手中盛有名贵红酒的水晶杯，佐助抢在对方话音落地之前，抛出了他用来克敌制胜的法宝。  
最坚固的面具也因他的话出现了一丝裂纹，带土绷得毫无破绽的表情突然间产生了松动的迹象，于是知道自己正逐渐掌握主动权的宇智波佐助赶紧乘胜追击道：“我知道晓集团三年前就买了下市中心的那块废墟，但目前为止还没有人能做够出符合你要求建筑图纸。”  
“所以你就找来了木叶首席建筑师替我分忧？”宇智波带土的目光掠向正若无其事地品鉴红酒的卡卡西。后者形状美好的嘴唇在杯沿处留下了浅淡的湿痕，这让他的喉咙有些发干。  
“没错。”佐助露出志得意满的笑容。  
显然后面还有个但是。宇智波带土收回视线，随手把那一杯颜色诡异的不明液体扔在面前的茶桌上，“很有趣的想法。”并不显得非常热衷地评价道。  
事实上，佐助的提议对他来说远不止有趣那么简单，宇智波带土甚至有点兴奋，这等于把他需要大费周章也无法确保能搞来的人放到了唾手可得的位置，旗木卡卡西的才华毫无疑问与他惊世骇俗的外型是相得益彰的搭配，如果没有木叶这层阻碍，这位久负盛名的天才建筑师绝对会是为他执行月之眼计划的第一人选，更不用说他现在也是带土最想与之上床的第一人选，于公于私，他都没理由拒绝。  
宇智波佐助准备好的一番高谈阔论都被这见鬼的反应悉数噎在了半路，他不由得看向他年轻的导师，这次计划成败与否的关键。而卡卡西只是垂下眼帘，授意他耐心等待。  
好在宇智波带土并没有让他等得太久，晓集团总裁抿成一条刻薄直线的双唇微张，往下的一字一句都像是经过实验室里精密仪器的测算，冰冷，准确，并且决无反驳的余地。  
“我需要旗木卡卡西从明日起解除他在木叶的一切职务，晓会依照木叶薪金待遇的三倍为他起草一份新的合同，违约的善后事宜由我本人全权负责。试用周期三个月，这段时间我会派人对他进行全面监视。”察觉到卡卡西皱起了眉头，宇智波带土补充道：“只是以防万一。我的人很有分寸。”  
“至于你。”带土将话锋转向佐助，宇智波家孤注一掷的未来，不自觉地挺直了脊背，他看起来有点期待又有点惶恐。“从明日起，晓集团对宇智波鼬的一切保护机制自动取消，他在集团内部的职位以及手下负责的三间公司……”宇智波带土顿了顿，还是沉声道：“都归你了。”他注意到佐助放松下来的肩膀在微微颤动着，眼神却是前所未有的坚定。  
“有异议吗。”  
宇智波带土保持了一贯不多嘴别人家务事的良好作风，手指敲在檀木桌板上作为收尾。虽然严格意义上讲，这也算是他的家务事。可宇智波家小少爷憎恨亲生哥哥的背叛已经到了不惜舍弃继承人身份来切断两人退路的地步，他想感受鼬所拥有的东西，也能间接为晓的计划推波助澜，宇智波带土不过顺手卖个人情。  
那么你呢。  
仿佛感受到落在皮肤上的目光重量，旗木卡卡西迎着宇智波带土侵略性十足的注视抬起头，从容不迫地扬起一个微笑。“我没意见。”  
“所以你的要求是？”宇智波带土开出的条件几近苛刻，卡卡西能够欣然接受只说明了一件事：他的条件充满了更多的不可能因素。  
“我需要……”想到接下来的决定会攸关身家性命，带土不由得凑近了些。旗木卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，他本想就此获得读取晓集团加密文件的最高权限，但从宇智波带土身上传来的掩藏在古龙水伪装下似有若无的香味令他临时改变了主意。“你隔壁的一个空房间。”  
“没问题。”举起手中的杯子倾过一个角度，宇智波带土几乎没有任何心理挣扎地应承下来。心里感叹木叶这次为了扳倒他真是下了血本，不好好配合一番可就太不识趣了。  
晓集团总裁从不缺房客，于是这个词除了床伴已经衍生不出更纯粹的意义。  
而到目前为止，卡卡西严格来讲还只能算是他的合作伙伴，只是这个伙伴所暴露出的疑点多到简直令宇智波带土有些迷惑，考虑到这位前木叶首席建筑师的身份十有八九是间谍，就不免产生类似“团藏那伙人脑子都进水了吗”的感想。  
宇智波带土叼着体温计仰躺在他尝试过5p后依旧完好无损的大床上，从黑色兔绒睡衣的袖管里伸出两条胳膊枕在脑后，手指触摸到的墙壁另一端就安置着卡卡西的床，被这股暧昧撩拨比起身体内部灼烧的感觉更加煎熬，第一波情热袭来时，宇智波带土尚且还能保持神智思考着如何把引狼入室变为羊入虎口的对策，当他发觉自己从未使用过的某个部位分泌出的液体多到几乎把床单染湿了一大片时，他开始意识到事态的严重性绝不只是晓集团的执行总裁破天荒地感冒发烧无法上班工作那么简单。  
小南接到他的电话那会儿已值深夜，破口大骂了几句后也没敢再耽搁时间，直接穿着睡衣踩着高跟鞋就上了带土派过来的专车。  
待她赶到事发现场，满屋子的信息素味差点让她崴了脚，作为omega早已身经百战的小南看这阵势也慌了，她被宇智波斑聘为私人医生检测带土的身体状况已有18年，这还是她头一次明确获知带土信息素的气味，一股子战场硝烟和着工业酒精的混账味道，让她摆弄了快半辈子医疗器材的手都紧张得有些颤抖。  
“fuck！”装有最新型号抑制剂的盒子为了彰显该产品的高端奢华被设计得极其繁琐，小南费了半天功夫抠出那么一小支还牺牲了昨天刚做好的指甲，疼得她立马就想让宇智波带土给她的薪水翻倍。  
而后者光着脚丫子坐在床头翻杂志的模样完全没有一丁点她来之前在脑中构想的糟糕画面该具有的因素，alpha看了非但不想操他甚至还想揍他。  
“哟，来了。”宇智波带土把杂志随手扔一边，脸色的确是比平常虚，声音也哑了几分。  
小南也不跟他多废话，这货想撑个alpha的面子她偏不给，戴好手套上去就扒裤子。  
“哎哎，你又没到发情期怎么也这么饥渴。”宇智波带土嘴上不饶人，身体倒是挺配合，干脆利落地把睡裤褪到脚边，任由小南把他屁股里流出的那滩水尽收眼底，脸不红心不跳特别坦然。  
直到小南拿裹着橡胶的食指往宇智波带土后面一捅，任是18年不破的alpha形象也崩得一塌糊涂，号称只做top的晓集团总裁来了次前所未有的秒射，屁股里夹着自家医生的手指爽的要死要活。  
小南呵呵一声冷笑，轻轻松松怼了回去。“那也不及宇智波总裁您万分之一的饥渴。”她抽回食指，看着沾满水光的手套啧啧摇头，一副你死到临头的表情帮宇智波带土扯了条毯子盖住下半身，那架势像极了给即将推入太平间的尸体盖床单。  
“第二波了吧。”她边帮带土注射抑制剂边询问情况，其实她心里也没谱的很，宇智波一族这个半路出家的omega毕竟情况特殊，如今市面上的抑制剂对他未必起作用。  
“有什么区别吗。”被人捅着屁股射了一回的宇智波带土现在还有点怀疑人生，翻了个白眼连回应都有气无力的。  
说实话小南是乐得看无良老板吃瘪的，尤其这宇智波带土是出了名的人贱嘴毒。但他好歹出手阔绰，各种福利待遇也绝不含糊，而且思及自身安危，小南也并不希望斑交代下来的任务有半点差池。  
“是第二波的话你就还有救，如果是第三波，我就只能给你找个alpha了。”小南拿沾了消毒酒精的药棉草草往宇智波带土胳膊上一拍，示意他自己按着。

“找个alpha还不简单。”宇智波带土压根没去管那坨碍事的棉花，感受到体内的邪火渐有消退之势，找了个舒服的姿势躺好就开始满嘴跑火车。

　 至少小南单纯觉得这人就是好了伤疤忘了疼的典型，当初斑老爷子为了避免他这定时炸弹般的发情期引发不必要的事端，安排在宇智波带土身边的人手都是精心挑选过的beta或者omega，放眼整个晓集团，够得上级别与他宇智波带土产生正面接触的员工里都休想找得出一个a开头的物种。

不过她看付钱的老板情况稳定，也就放松下来和他抬杠。“大半夜的我上哪儿……”话说到一半却隐隐觉得有点不太对劲。

结果就见宇智波带土单手遮在嘴边，从鼻尖滚落的汗珠打在他张到一半的下唇又顺着脖颈流进领口深处。小南听到他用气息组成的话语又仿佛没听见。

　“隔壁就住着一个呢。” 

然后她倒抽一口冷气。  
4、  
“宇智波带土你他妈的疯了？”

理清了来龙去脉后，小南根本也无暇顾及两人间的身份，冲着宇智波带土那张没事儿人似的脸就是一通吼。

“木叶这个节骨眼上送过来的人你都敢收，还是个alpha?”她摘了手套气得直接摔在对方身上，还要尽量压低声音不时往宇智波带土背后的那堵墙瞟过戒备的一眼。“你是日子过得太舒服嫌不够刺激还是你宇智波大少爷上够了omega终于想玩点新花样了？”

冷艳的美人发起火来自有一番风情，就这点程度宇智波带土权当是调剂生活。

“是啊，这次想上个alpha玩玩。”他笑道，语气半是戏谑半是认真。

小南几乎是难以置信宇智波带土此刻还怀有这份志向，张了张嘴想说些什么，最终只是对着空气讽刺地一勾唇角。

“上次长门跟我说你这个人有自毁倾向让我离你远点，我还不信。”她手脚麻利地把散在床上的医疗器材一件件捡回来塞进包里，动作恶狠狠的，带着想要赶紧逃得越远越好的决心。

“现在信了？”宇智波带土捏着抑制剂的空壳子，晃荡着里面的两滴液体，透过半透明的瓶身往外看。“他说的挺对的。”

“这么说都是便宜你了。”小南在距离他不到十公分的地方站定，冷静下来后把垂在脸侧的碎发向耳后一拢，转过脸来又是几个小时前精致得无懈可击的妆容打头阵，她俯身隔着那小小的玻璃瓶与宇智波带土对视，紫色的唇膏散发着奇异的幽香。“你要一心往火坑里跳我拦不住你也不想拦。”她说。“只是别妄想拉长门和弥彦陪葬。”

“打住吧，别把我的形象搞那么抽象艺术。”带土翻手将那个挡在两人中间的物件收进掌内。“我就是看他姿色不错，想睡他而已。”

小南的内心毫无波动甚至还有些想笑，她牵动嘴角，模样温柔得倒真像个纯真良善的白衣天使，“那您可千万小心了。”她把装有十二支抑制剂的盒子往宇智波带土怀里一塞，语气陡然转冷，然后头也不回地朝门那边走去。“别反被睡了。”

“对了。”像是突然想到什么要紧事，小南握住门把手的力道顿住了。“斑老爷子知道吗？”

“我让你别告诉他你会照做吗？”

她稍一侧身，发现宇智波带土正似笑非笑地看着她，那神情让人摸不准猜不透，瞳孔里还沾着点被欲望浸湿的潮意。

小南心里登时涌上三分嫌恶七分畏惧，二话不说就甩上了门。

宇智波斑的电话磨蹭了有一个星期才接进带土的个人专线，彼时他正约了卡卡西在办公室详谈关于月之眼项目的构想，特殊时期特殊情况他也就暂时放下了那份龌龊心思，抛开外界对他私生活各种添油加醋版本夸张的描述，他毕竟还是个手头有正事要办的成年人。

根据两周的监视情况来看，卡卡西的确依他所言向木叶本部递交了辞呈，两方也没有产生任何不愉快，平和得就像感情走到尽头的老夫老妻，而卡卡西本人每日的活动也规律得查不出一点蛛丝马迹，上午在佐助所在的学院授课，下午就返回到带土隔壁的房间设计图纸，三餐都准时在16层的星级酒店解决，喜欢吃盐烧秋刀鱼配米饭和味增汤，睡前会登录时下最受欢迎的忍者格斗类游戏打上两个小时，没有熬夜的习惯。宇智波带土调出了两天的监控录像，边看边啧啧摇头，显示屏那端是真正干净通透健康挺拔的18岁少年，他18岁那会儿被斑扔在雾隐制药公司整天和一群吸大麻的地痞流氓厮混，与他们的老板矢仓勾肩搭背称兄道弟，后来那个长着一张娃娃脸的矢仓由于注射LSD致幻被罢免了总代理的职位，宇智波带土则顺理成章地接手雾隐制药公司并将其发展为如今的神威实验室，对外宣称由著名科学家大蛇丸带领团队研发市面上热销的保健品，私下里则向黑道贩卖军火。尽管旗木卡卡西照他还差着13年的道行，宇智波带土却也没敢低估这位12岁就横空出世并迅速在人才辈出的木叶站稳脚跟的天才少年，他表现得越是没有破绽越是可疑，宇智波带土在旗木卡卡西走进来的一瞬间关掉了录像，心里嘀咕着“你小子至少也给我看个色情杂志什么的吧。”

跳过了不必要的寒暄，宇智波带土示意卡卡西坐他对面，他本来还打算问问卡卡西这几天住得可还习惯，想到两方都心知肚明他这几天住得怎么样根本就在自己眼皮子底下一看便知，也就没去讨这个尴尬。

那晚谈妥后，宇智波带土就没和旗木卡卡西有过正式的会面，他再是鬼迷心窍也不至于带着一身omega的信息素味去一个alpha那儿自寻死路，基于这个原因，晓集团执行总裁告假七天抱病休养的消息在外界持续发酵，竞争对手们不惮以最大的恶意猜测他得了绝症出了车祸命不久矣，晓的员工们则都心下一片了然地认定这又是自家老板盘算着要坑哪个倒霉企业而放的烟幕弹，公司内部依然保持着业内最高效率按部就班地运作，正常得连句关心老板去向的闲话都没有。

可旗木卡卡西居然也能沉得住气不来过问自己无故被晾了两个星期的原因，宇智波带土觉得这人真是非常有意思，看着那张标致的脸心又有点痒，连黑绝发短消息吐槽他人缘太差也被忽略了。

就是这小孩上来一句“宇智波社长”把他喊得不太是滋味，这么一叫关系至少远了几层，以后不好下手。宇智波带土刚听见就皱起了眉头，随即装着个一本正经的样子纠正他说：“你不是晓的员工，不用这么叫我。”

商圈影帝宇智波带土的演技还是很有欺骗性的，哪怕是臭不要脸地要求别人喊他“带土哥。”

好在卡卡西也不是会在称呼上别扭矫情的人，这晓集团的总裁，忽略他久经世故的气质，单看脸的话，特别的宇智波，皮相年轻又透着股森森的妖冶，看起来长不了他几岁，喊声哥也不算过分。于是没什么心理障碍就脱口应了声。“嗯，带土哥。”既不冷淡也不热络，却恰到好处地撩得宇智波带土胸腔内升起一股变态的满足感。

他略一点头，心驰荡漾的滋味很快被抛诸脑后，宇智波带土的人品成疑，业务能力却是无可挑剔，论及工作，两三句话的功夫就能彻底进入状态。

他先试探性地问到卡卡西对月之眼的了解，这是个拥有最高机密等级的自由城市项目，核心部分的内容甚至只有他和斑知晓，外界所能挖到的资料非常有限，卡卡西要是知道了什么不该知道的，他也好根据实际情况及时做出误导。

而付出这么大代价接下了宇智波带土的委托，卡卡西也是早有准备，替团藏卖命还谈不上，但木叶的几位高层也不是稍微有点风吹草动就按耐不住的小角色，卡卡西这次敢这么堂而皇之地打进晓的内部甚至有机会触及到月之眼计划这样的机密项目，自然少不了可靠的情报作为依托。

他没上套，绕过了几个雷区，回答得滴水不漏。

宇智波带土也就那么一听，这明显是有备而来的说辞，故意踩着边缘勾他的反应，却总能在关键时刻折回安全区域，听得太认真反而会被对方试出点要命的东西。他边翻着手头的文件边不时抬眼观察旗木卡卡西的表情，对方则自始至终直视着他的脸，目光深沉又犀利，全无规避的意思。宇智波带土被他那双杀手般的灰眼睛盯得肌肤上泛起一阵兴奋的战栗，心想这恐怕还真的不好对付。

“行吧。”他在一份合同的右下角签好名字，啪地扣上笔盖。“你明天和我一起去趟施工地，下个月我就要看到月之眼的概念图纸。”

卡卡西眼里闪过一丝讶色，被非常及时地敛去。这个行程定得仓促，略超出预测，但他还是应了声。“好。”

人都坐在眼前了，宇智波带土当然懂得把握机遇，他看了眼手表，说：“时间也不早了，我让黑绝安排一下，等会一起吃个饭。”他对人颐指气使惯了，说话从来都不带征询的意味，这会儿看卡卡西面露难色，才想着对方行事风格再冷静成熟，也终究和佐助差不多年纪，肯定不擅长应付那种特别严肃正经的饭局，他平常和人吃饭的地儿基本都是黑绝定的，那阴阳怪气的小子就会挑贵的选，还自诩品味高雅，他宇智波带土被迫吃了十几年所谓的奢侈饭店，钱烧了不少，也没觉得味道就比他过去吃的路边小店高端哪儿去，到时候搞得气氛拘束又沉闷，他自己也难受，于是赶紧改口道：“算了，我直接开车带你去随便吃点什么吧，今天先免了那套规矩流程，就我们俩。”

卡卡西没理由拒绝他的好意，点点头。“听你的。”

宇智波带土解开领带，用食指勾着抽出来塞进抽屉里，整个人的状态都放松下来。“我小侄子佐助，特喜欢吃烤肉，我知道有家小店味道很正，就去那儿吧，”他一把抄起桌上的车钥匙，脱了价值不菲的西装往肩膀上一搭，给卡卡西使了个往左边走的眼色。

卡卡西：？

宇智波带土：“还没到下班时间，我们走安全通道。”

卡卡西失笑：“总裁还在乎这个？”

他当然不在乎，本意就是想逗逗他而已，话正说着，宇智波斑的电话就打了进来。


End file.
